The Silver Wolf's Imprint
by IExistInLaLaLand
Summary: Paul had made a huge mistake that not only risk his life, but two other lives as will. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my Paul/Bella story let me know what you think.

The Silver Wolf's Imprint

Chapter 1

Paul POV

I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to such an ass! Why couldn't I look at her in the eyes before I broke up with her? Oh wait I know it's because I didn't want to see the hurt and pain in them. Well I got to see that anyway, I saw the pain and suffering that I'm putting her heart through. I should have been a man and looked at her eyes, but I was scared that she wasn't going to be mine. But now not only am I causing myself pain because of this but I'm causing her pain. Oh and to be more of a jerk she told me that I was going to be a daddy as I walked away. I didn't think it could get any worse than breaking your imprint's heart. But no it did, I broke up with my pregnant girlfriend of 3 years that happens to be my imprint. She must hate me so much now. What have I done to my girl and out baby? Oh fuck, her and the baby will be effected by this. NO I will make this right I just have to.

I will do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me, my girlfriend, my imprint, and my soul mate.

Please I beg you Taha Aki please let me have the chance to fix this. I'm sorry my love… my Bella.

How was it? What ya think? Please review and leave your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the love on this story. Oh and to answer any questions on why Paul broke up with his imprint my answer is this: **

**Paul and Bella were already dating for a few years. But when Paul phased Sam told him that he would need to break up with Bella to avoid an Emily/Leah situation. Paul not wanting that broke up with Bella. When he broke up with her Paul never did look into her eyes knowing that he would be met with tears, pain and hurt, so basically he was scared. While Paul is walking away Bella says that she is pregnant which causes him to look at her, resulting to an imprint. **

**The Silver Wolf's Imprint**

**Chapter 2**

**Paul POV**

I stayed in bed after breaking up with Bella. I could hear the pack calling but I had no interest in caring. I just broke up with my imprint and now I'm leaving my baby fatherless. I don't see why I couldn't just look at her first. I could have tried to comfort her at least. But instead I was a coward and walked away. If my mom and grandma were here I'd be in deep shit. My mom loved Bella like her own, she always wanted a daughter but never had one, so when Bella and I started dating she was over the moon. I remember when my mother passed away Bella was there for me the whole time. The Chief even let me sleep at his house knowing that I couldn't be alone. My angel was there the whole time, she held me while I cried and said sweet words to me. I broke my angel.

We always talked about getting married and starting a family together. She was going to be moving out of her father's house this month and into mine. We were going to start living together. I guess I fucked that up. Oh fuck I wonder what she told her dad. I don't see why we had to break up. I mean there are the other wolves **(the rest of the wolves already phased) **they have casual hook ups. Instead I have to suffer with this hole in my chest. I feel like half of my heart is taken away, one half is with her and the half I have is just to remind me of my mistake.

"Paul open this door." I hear Sam from the porch and what seems to be everyone else. I slowly get up to open it knowing they wouldn't leave if I didn't.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy being depressed?"

"It's time to get over this, what happen anyway man you haven't phased since you've seen Bella. Tell us how did she take it?"

The only ones that knew were me and Bella; I sighed and sat on the empty chair, since the pack was sitting on everything else. I looked down at the carpet and said in a heartbreak voice, "I just broke up with my pregnant imprint." All of the pack had gone into shock.

"You broke up with your imprint?"

"Dude that's fucked up."

"Why would you even do that?"

"What did someone cut your balls off?"

"Yeah Paul why don't you grow a pair!"

"Could you be any more of a moron?"

"Paul I should tear you apart right now!"

"You know maybe this is a good thing Bella was always to good for you anyway!"

"Silence everyone!" Sam alpha commanded. Everyone was quiet. "Paul tell us what happened. And everyone will be silent until you are done. Is that understood?" they pack nodded.

"Okay well it goes like this, I was going to do as you said and break up with Bella to avoid a fucked up situation. I went to her house and knocked on the door. She came outside to talk to me; she sat on the stairs while I stood. She asked me what I was up to and then I told her that I'm breaking up with her. At first she thought it was a joke and laughed it off but then she could tell I wasn't being serious. When she asked me if I was joking I told her no, I really wanted to. She began to cry and it hurt so fucking bad. I wanted to look at her and comfort her but I knew once I looked in her eyes I would only see pain. So I said I'm sorry and started to walk away. Before I was even out of the yard she told me that she was pregnant with my child and I was going to be a daddy. That was when I looked at her in the eyes. And that was when I was met with hurt, but also the feeling of the imprint, the pull to her. Then she looked at me and said I'm sorry Paul and ran into the house before I could do anything." I put my head in my hands. Some of the wolves were giving me pity, especially the ones with imprints.

But what happened next hurt like a bitch literally. Leah bitch slapped me across the face. "I can't believe you Paul! That girl has been by your side for so long and you couldn't even grow the balls to look her in the eye and say it. Or even call her name, or comfort her! You obviously don't deserve Bella after what you just did and frankly I can't blame her. And now not only have you put yourself through pain but you've put your imprint through pain as well. And Paul another thing, do you really think putting her in pain is good for the baby! That baby depends on her body strength and you just wrecked her! I'm sorry but I cannot stay in this house for another second. Sam, I'm going over to check on Bella if that's okay, oh and could I take Jake with me?"

"I think that's a good idea, she probably needs her best friend and her some girl time. Report back later tonight during the meeting." They both nod to him.

"Wait before you guys go can you do me a favor?" They looked at each other before looking at me. "Can you tell Bella that I love her and that I want to talk about this, and give her this note for me?" Jake took it from me and left the house.

"Paul how you holding up?" Jared asked.

"Honestly, not good man. I broke up with my angel. I might lose my baby. Bella was supposed to move in this month. I think I ruined that chance. She probably won't even talk to me. And honestly I couldn't blame her. I hurt her like no one else could. If it was a normal break up she wouldn't be feeling the imprint pull. Oh shit, the imprint pull! If one person can barely handle it how is he holding up for two! I'm such a fucking asshole. Leah was right I don't deserve her."

"I'm sorry ma. I can't imagine what you're feeling. I know I won't be able to live without Kim." I could see Sam nodding in agreement with him.

It was then I noticed that the others were gone. "Where's everyone else? Did they leave after yelling at me?"

"Actually yes they did the others all wet to Sue's house. They are helping her get ready for the party tomorrow." Sam said.

"Crap guys Bella is supposed to be at that party! What am I going to do!" they both just shrugged and said sorry man. Could my life get anymore fucked up!

**Thanks everyone! So if you would like to read Bella's POV of the break up please leave a review. And make sure that your PM functions are active because I will send it to you. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long and I mean long delay. I've been having some serious family issues not to mention extreme technical difficulties. But any way I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews left for this story. I was actually a little iffy about putting the story up but you guys are awesome and changed that. Well here's the next chapter.**

**The Silver Wolf's Imprint**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Ugh! I wish I could just bury myself under a rock, or for something to wipe me of the Earth at least. I can't take this, since Paul broke up with me all I've done is cry, read romance novels, watch way too much tv and eat like no tomorrow. Hey you can't blame me I have a baby in me. I wish Paul was with me at least. I never thought we would end like this. It's like every time I think of him my body begins to ache especially my heart. I had to put away everything that remained me of Paul away into a box, the pain became unbearable. And it's not just me I can sense that our… I mean my baby doesn't like it. I have to be strong for you.

I slowly rub my baby bump and tell him or her how sorry I am that I wasn't good enough for their daddy to stick around. And that no matter what I will take care of them with all the love and strength in the world, in that moment I felt a little… kick. I stared at it in away before closing my eyes.

With my eyes closed and slowly drift off thinking happier thoughts when I feel 2 very warm hands on my tummy. I open my eyes to see my best friend Jake and his girlfriend Leah with a hand each on my tummy.

"Bells you have a bump!" Yeah thanks Jake like I didn't know that already!

"It's so cute Bella! I get to be Aunty Leah!" I could help but smile at that.

"Yes you will be, it's nice to see you guys, really. I didn't think anyone from the res was going to be coming around after he broke up with me."

Leah looked at Jake then sat on my bed putting an arm around me. "Sweetie that's why we're here, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jake nodes his head and says "For sure I might be a dude but I still gotta check on my favorite pale face." I stuck my tongue out at Jake and was given a cute smile back.

"Thanks guys for coming, this hasn't exactly been a good couple of days for me."

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Leah looked worried.

"Honestly. It sucks I feel as if my hearts split in 2, because Paul will always have a part of my heart. And I know that I will never be getting that half back. It's so painful to even think of him. Every time I think of him or speak of him I feel like falling to the ground and crawling to La Push and begging him to take me back. Guys I'm trying to stay strong and not for me but for the baby. I need to be strong for this child. If Paul wants to be in his or her life that's up to him but until them I will try my fucking best for this child." I could feel the tears running down my face and I knew they weren't gonna stop any time soon. So Jake pulled me into his lap and let me cry on his shoulder while Leah rubbed my back.

"I know this is gonna be hard Bella. But you won't be alone, trust me you won't, you'll have me, Jake, Seth, my mom, Billy and your dad. All of us care about you and that baby." She kissed my cheek.

"Bells, Leah's right, you're not alone, and there is no way in hell I would have you face this shit on your own. I'm here for you until that baby goes to college and maybe even longer!" That made me smile; I kissed Jake on the cheek as my thank you.

I was the luckiest girl ever right now. I had the two of the greatest best friends in the world. For the next few hours we spent it up in my room watching old movies and playing board games. And for the record I am the queen of scrabble! But then my good mood soon ended when Jake asked me…

"Are you still going to Sue's party tomorrow?"

My mouth dropped and I was extremely speechless. Was I? Paul will be there and so will Sam. I was about to say no when Leah interrupted me.

"Bella you have to go! You can't leave me all alone with my brother, Jake and all their friends. I need another girl to talk to or I will go insane. Please Bella!"

"Yeah Bella, as much as I love Leah I'd rather not see her go nuts because of something I say with the guys."

"But Pau… Pa… He will be there." I said in a quiet voice. I wasn't ready yet to face him. It still hurt to just think of him. But Leah was right. I mean she would do the same thing for me, sighing I said. "I guess I'll go."

"Yay, oh wow look at the time. Jake we have to get going. Bella take care of yourself we love you." They both hugged and kissed my cheek.

Leah was already out the door before I could say anything back. Looking at how happy they are made me miss Paul even more, we went on their first date with them just because Jake and Leah were scared. I wish I still had my Paul, and at that moment my baby felt the need for me to be use the bathroom.

**CharliePOV**

That damn boy! He broke my baby girl's heart. It's a shame I really did like Paul. He always kept my baby safe and took care of her; he never pushed her to do anything from what I've seen. But what's with the sudden break up? I knew that Bella was moving in with him this month so why did he do this? I hope this boy isn't playing my baby. But I don't think he would do such a thing. I wonder what his mamas thinking right now, she was a fierce one. She loved my little bell almost as much as I did. She could would of had his head by now once word gotten to her. Not back to the point something is up with this boy, but what? The day before they broke up Paul took her to a movie after having dinner with us. And let me tell you a boy who looks that in love with my daughter has my blessing to date her. So which brings me to what I'm doing now… driving to La Push to have a talk with him, now if Bella knew about this I know she wouldn't approve. But a dads got to do what he thinks is best for his baby.

I get to the house and step out of my cruiser; knocking on the front door I wait… nothing. So I knock again and this time I got a go away.

I won't be taking that so I knock again, and this time Paul opens the door and say "I told you to get the….." he stops when he sees it's me and shuts his mouth.

"Now boy I know you won't be daring to finish that sentence."

"Sorry Sir I thought you were someone else." Huh so I'm sir now, I guess he knows why I'm here then.

"Now Paul don't be afraid, I didn't come here to kill you son." He looked up at me as if I were kidding. "You heard me right, I am not gonna kill you. Instead I am here to talk to you, about Bella." As soon as I said her name I could see the despite sad look in not only his eyes but his face as well, he's hurting to but why?

"Sir, I want to apologize to you for what I've done to her, I know I should be apologizing to her and I will later but right now I'm talking to you. I should have never done this to Bella, not only have I hurt her but I ruined the most amazing form of love…. a child." Paul said in raspy voice that I've never heard before, has this boy been crying? Jacob did say that Paul was beating himself up about this and now I see it.

"Now Paul why did you break up with my baby, since I know you did before she said she was pregnant, and I know you wouldn't cheat on her like how your father did to your mother. So what is it son?" I wasn't just asking for me but also for Bella and grandbaby.

He looked at me for a long time, it seemed like he was fighting himself on the inside, opening and closing his mouth and then finally "I'm sorry sir but I can't tell you the exact reason, all I can tell you is that it was a mistake and I will do whatever it takes to right my wrong" I could see that this boy wanted to let out tear, hell the last time I saw him cry was when his mama had passed away.

I sighed and decided I was going to tell him "Listen Paul I know about the tribe secret, that you and the boys are wolves," he looked up at me with wide eyes "that right I do, I've known since I was a child I always took those stories to heart. And to be honest Billy is kind of a loud mouth, the elders know as well. I also know that Bella is your imprint. Jacob told me that Sam had said you should break up with Bella so she wouldn't feel like Leah did and that you didn't look into her eyes afraid of what you would find. I know that she doesn't know also. Paul what I am trying to say is that you need to tell her the truth before it's too late. You and her aren't the only ones hurting; your baby will hurt to."

Paul looked at me still in shock, he shook his head. "I know what I have to do sir and I will do it actually we have a meeting called with the elders for later. And I plan on telling her hopefully before Sue's party. But if I am ask, how is Bella doing, because my wolf and I are in pain right now."

I knew this question would be coming up sooner or later. "She's not doing so well either, not to mention with the baby and everything, Bella has been crying and eating. I thank god Leah and Jacob went to go talk to her today. She trys to put on a brave face but I know under there is a scared little girl. She doesn't know what she's going to do, all she does know is that, that baby is staying with her, she wants to him it." I could see the little hope in Paul's eyes that everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you for coming down chief, if would excuse me I'd like to go for a run."

"Alright boy, be safe" I stood up to leave and when I was at the door I turned and said "Paul," he looked back at me "no more of this fucking sir and chief crap, its Charlie, it's always been. Take care of her and the baby." He nodded his head in approval, I closed the door , just as he phased into a silver wolf, and as I walked to my cruiser all I could think about was my baby girl and her baby, hoping that everything will work out for them.

**So I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Isn't Charlie the best father in the world? So in the next chapter we will see what happens during the meeting and the party. Thanks for all the love and keep them coming! Till next time.**


End file.
